Worthy
by altered phoenix light
Summary: I wrote this way back before Ginny and Harry officially got together; I rediscovered it and decided it was time I put it up here. So, here is my version of Ginny and Harry getting together from Ginny's POV! One-shot.


I was going through a whole bunch of stuff in my room, trying to get ready for moving to college, when I stumbled upon a fanfic that I wrote for a vocabulary/language arts assignment about 3 years ago. I've embellished it a little bit more since then. It's basically how I envisioned Ginny and Harry getting together (from Ginny's point of view). I like it a lot and I thought that it finally deserved to get put up. Hope you like it, too!

Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowling, I'd be rich enough to pay for college. Since I am currently scrounging for money, I can't possibly be her, so can the lawyers please go away?

* * *

So Worthy

It was a rather bleak and depressing spring day, the kind of day that made you want to curl up into a ball under your blankets and go back to bed. However, the rainclouds overhead didn't stop me from taking a walk around the castle grounds. I loved the rain; some of the other girls in my dorm found this kind of weather despicable, but I think the rain and stormy clouds reflect my mood most of the time. Well, right now at least.

I was so conflicted at that moment. I wanted to tell someone how I felt inside. I wanted to shout his name from the top of the tallest tower, I really did. However, I wasn't quite sure whom I should tell. One of his best friends already knew, of course. She was very perceptive when it came to that sort of thing, and she was always giving me advice. His other best friend, who happened to be one of my older brothers, had no idea, but that was just because my brother is oblivious to everything, even his own feelings.

I loved him; that much was certain. I couldn't for the life of me tell him, though. I may be considered outgoing, but when it came to him, I had always been shy. I most definitely wasn't going to tell him.

His exploits were so legendary. I had grown up hearing his name all the time. He knew that. He had even spent time under the same roof as me, but had that amounted to much?

No.

He hardly even knew that I existed. He had only spoken to me a few times in his life. If he saw me as anything, it was as his best friend's little sister, someone he didn't understand or care for as anything but an acquaintance or maybe a sister. He had saved my life once for that reason…and only that reason, I convinced myself. Since that day, when I was eleven, he had hardly even spoken to me. I was fifteen the day it all changed.

It was drizzly and cold, but I didn't mind, I told myself over and over. I felt like I should just throw myself into the lake and let the giant squid eat me. I had no real reason to live without him in my life. Nothing could cheer my heart, though no one would have been able to tell that by just looking at me.

I knew that he didn't really want to fall in love again. He had been rendered unemotional by the betrayal of his ex-girlfriend's best friend. Actually, she had betrayed me as well, so I should have helped him deal with his pain, if I had thought about it at the time. He was skeptical of loving again, and he had no idea how sorry I was for him about that. He could win any girl's heart, and he had chosen her, and been let down. If he had chosen me, I thought angrily, we would have been happy and that never would have happened to him.

We should have been caring for each other, but it was as if there was a barrier between us. It was a barrier that he didn't want to cross and that I didn't know how to get over. Oh, how I wished it would just go away!

I had known him for six years, thought of him for six years, dreamed of him for six years. Yet he did not know me at all. It was a sad truth. One glance at him on the platform when I was ten had been enough for me to fall in love with him. He was like a prince, an ancient Greek god who had deigned to descend to the level of mortal man. That was what I saw him as, and that was when I decided what I wanted more than anything else in life was to be with him forever. However, I eventually realized that my attempts were pathetic and I would never be worthy of a man like him. So, I stopped trying.

I had always been the smallest, the baby, the little girl of the family. The fact that he had even talked to me once was indescribable. I used to be talkative, but he had always made me tongue-tied…another reason I could never tell him anything, especially my thoughts and feelings about him.

There had been other guys I had dated; some would say those other boys were better-looking than he was. I didn't listen to such ideas. He was the only one for me and I had known it from the beginning.

He was the only one who could pull me from these miry thoughts. As I found myself near the lake, I decided to throw caution to the wind. I would make him fall in love with me. To hell with my restraint; he had to feel at least _something_ for me! So many girls had tried to trick him, but I would never resort to that. I would never bewitch him, could never do that to him. So how would I go about it?

But the thought vanished as I began to wander aimlessly again. The figure on the hill ahead of me caught my attention. Could it be…?

"What are you doing out here in the cold?" he called to me. That left little doubt in my mind. It was him. I knew his voice like I knew my own. He started walking to me.

I suppose even now that I must have looked terrible then. I had been wandering in the rain for at least an hour, probably more. "I l—like the rain."

He mistook my stuttering and shivering for the cold, not for my own nerves. He offered me his cloak. "You must be freezing."

"N—not really." Okay, so I lied to him. I was a little bit cold, but I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as I blushed scarlet, another one of those little reactions I always had around him. My lips froze in a kind-of smile. I was too afraid to say another word.

"Ron'll have my head if I let you freeze out here." We chuckled. "So, why are you wandering? You never answered my question."

"I said, I like the rain."

"It's snowing."

And so it was. I hardly even noticed the big, white flakes, even as they had started collecting on the trees and bushes. I hadn't been expecting them; it was April, after all. "Oh," was all I could manage to get out.

"Want to walk with me?"

That was the last thing I had expected him to say. It was strange to hear those exact words come out of his mouth. It seemed as though he was a little shocked to have said them, too. I would never have thought to ask him that; if I had asked anything, it would have been along the lines of 'hey, let's go talk somewhere.' But so far, so good. I'd said more than I usually say to him.

So, despite the increasing cold, we walked. His arm rested comfortably around my shoulders. I wasn't as cold, but I was still trembling a little. I was hoping he would assume it was from the cold, not from my extreme nervousness. He cleared his throat and fidgeted. I figured he was cold as well.

Then he began to tell me his true feelings for me, how he had always liked me, how he had never wanted to offend Ron or risk their friendship by dating me before. He told me that Ron had finally given in when Hermione told him how the both of us felt about each other.

"So, Hermione told Ron, and Ron turned around and told you that I liked you as well?" I was a bit confused. It must have been that I was cold. None of this was making as much sense as it could have, as it should have. Hermione wasn't usually one to betray confidences. I'd have to let her have it when we were away from him and Ron sometime.

"Yes."

"No secrets among friends, eh?" I laughed with him.

"Not between the three of us, no."

"What shocks me is the fact that Ron didn't blow up at you."

"I was pretty surprised at that, too." Harry smiled, his brilliantly green eyes searching mine like he had never really seen them before.

"But I'm not…"

"Not what?" He interrupted. "Listen to me: you're better than all those other girls who've tried to get me to like them. I've always liked you for you, Ginny. You never once forced yourself on me like they have. You've never tried to be anything but yourself around me. You are perfect the way you are."

"I'm not worthy of a boyfriend like you," I mumbled.

He gathered me into his arms, and I gasped as he pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't what I had expected at all. I had never in my wildest dreams wished that this would happen. It was beautiful, amazing, incredible, strange all in one.

As he pulled away from me, I noticed a mischievous look in his eyes. "No other girl ever deserved that," he told me, and I believed him.

And my life has never been the same since…

* * *

Well, that's my version, and I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
